Blood Magic
by xXbeautifulwordsxX
Summary: Logan is the right hand of the most powerful vampire. He is feared among the other world people and has a known reputation as a ruthless, heartless vamp. After three hundred years of being the executioner and maintaining order, Being feared didn't make many friends. Of course, nothing ever really stays the as his life is completely changed and fighting more danger than ever before.


My job was something I never anticipated to get bored of. Three hundred years made a vampire, and I was tired and ready for bed. Exhaustion plagued me. I hadn't slept in days, and contrary to the stupid stories vampires had to friggin sleep. I walked to my bedroom, changed into my sleep clothing and laid down on the bed. Immediately the cat that decided to bug me to all hell and never left my house even when I tried to keep her out snuggled up against my leg. I think the cat is mental since I've yet to encounter an animal that actually liked vampires, she demanded her stay, and I decided I couldn't care either way until she invaded my space too much or bothered me to all hell when she was hungry. I smiled to the outside world I was feared, but this cat didn't think twice. She tended to have a nasty attitude towards any other being that entered the house and was dubbed my home guard by my brother. I named her lady since she was the only lady that would ever live at my home and be willing. You tend to get a bad reputation with the other world folk when you're the enforcer for the most powerful vampire, and I upheld order. It was to be expected. I was just on the verge of sleep when the phone rang. I grumbled missing the days where phones never existed. I saw who it was and answered promptly, Zan wouldn't wait even if I did ignore the phone.

"Yeah,?" I said.

"Why Logan I'm so happy to hear your voice!" Zan quipped.

"quit the shit I'm exhausted," I said grumpily. For being the most powerful vampire, he sure didn't show it. That was his specialty, he was so calm and humorous until you give him a reason to not be. So many misjudged him and didn't know the powerful man that stood in front of them. Big mistake. Zan was a father to me, My maker, boss, and adopted father. I was the only one able to speak to in him the way I do. But I knew respect and when to give it.

Clearing my throat, I sat up and knew what was coming.

"Logan I received word that some vampires are holding other world folk hostage.". He said with great strain. Zan was obviously irritated. What a couple of prisoners that got Zan's usual calmed demeanor in a frenzy.

"Alright, why am I asked with this? We have others to do search and rescue?" I asked.

"This is no ordinary situation. It requires your particular skills. I'm certain they have had them for a very long period of time, and I'm unsure as to why" My source has told me that this is linked to a bigger issue though he wouldn't say more until they were released." He said sounding weary.

"Alright send me the details, and I'll get this done," I said knowing that I wouldn't be getting any kind of sleep.

"Logan, this is no easy mission don't be fooled. Something is happening I can feel it but I rather not jump to conclusions until I know more when this problem is through." He said. I sighed leave it to the ancient vampire to assume nothing. I almost laughed. Almost.

Silence ensued.

"Logan I worry for you. These past few years have been hard for you, and I feel your distance more and more. You are essential, and I need you more than ever. My son, don't check out on the life you've worked so hard to build." He said with great worry. Zan knew me so well. He was aware I no longer embraced life only walked its path until it decided I to should be ended. Sometimes even though a person does good actions does not clean the slate of the past.

"I know old man," I said casually since this wasn't 't the first time he brought the subject.

"I'm here," he said, and his genuine love had passed through my body for the connection we shared as my maker.

"Keep up the soft stuff, and you'll lose your reputation old man" I grumbled.

"Alright, I'll have Nik send you the details," he said and hung up. I got back up and went into the fridge, got a bag of blood and warmed it in the microwave. I drank the contents and looked at the text of the details. I wondered why Zan hand not just told me the details. It was in the bloody freaking snowy Pocono mountains. I hated the snow. I was already pissed and was ready to unleash it.


End file.
